Demons and Bird kids?
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Maximum Ride is going to the School to find her missing flock. However, someone shoots her down.Unfortunately, she crash lands through the roof of Devil May Cry and breaks her wing. Now she must put up with Dante...and the demons he slays.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Its me again…I keep writing because it is fun, and I enjoy it.**

**Voice 1: Noah-san, you're so dull at introductions….**

**Me: Get over your life!**

**Voice 2: You really are a retard, Noah-baka…For voice 1 to get over her life, you have to get over yours.**

**Me: Shut it!**

**Onlookers: What a weirdo…**

**Voice 3: Oh, by the way, Noah owns nothing…Not even her own mind anymore…**

**Me: …..**

**Chapter 1: "Crash landing"**

Hello, folks. My name is Maximum Ride and I'm trying to find my flock. Yeah, they were captured while I slept. "Who took them?" you ask? The frickin' School, that's who! The School has been searching for us for awhile, now.

Well, I'm flying over a city. Not too sure what it's called. And I'm hungry. Boy, I sure haven't eaten in a while! And I can smell the food from 5,000 feet!

I lowered my altitude because someone was bound to shoot me down…

Whoop. Too late.

******************************************************************

When I woke up, I was on an unknown floor, and my head hurt. One wing felt like crap, the other felt even more like crap. I bolted up when I smelled pizza nearby. Sure, it made my wings hurt, but I got over it.

There was an open pizza box on the desk I nearly crashed into. Luckily for me, no one was around, so no one was gonna miss just one slice…or two…Okay, okay, three. What? I'm a hungry bird kid!

After eating the last bits of the third slice, I reached for the fourth but last piece…Only to hear the all too familiar click of a cocked gun pointed to my head. Story of my life….

When I turned around to see my soon to be executioner, it was a guy. With silver hair. Big muscles, but not Eraser like. And a face that women; unlike me; would drool over. He so needed a shirt on. "Have some decency and put a shirt on…" I commanded; while covering my eyes in disgust. Oh, did I mention, he was wearing weird cartoony boxers? Dude needs to grow up some…

Anyway, my insult made his eye twitch. He was so aggravated. It was kind of funny actually. "Oh, and make to put on a pair of pants, too." I continued to tease. He probably was iching to pull the trigger by now.

"Are you demon?" he finally asked. I scratched my head.

" If you are referring to the demons in the Bible, in a way, yeah. But, I'm still human." I explained. Yes, folks. That was sarcasm. He tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I just threw my head back and laughed.

"It means, I'm an artificial freak of nature that has wings. Formally known as, 'Avian American'." I explained. Again, sarcasm.

Life gets better and better for me, doesn't it?

******************************************************************

**Sorry to keep that one hanging, guys. It was almost time for mom to wake up.**

**Enjoy and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys. I'm back again. I may have a slight stomach virus…or it could be this humongous sore on my shoulder blade. I don't know…Right now, I'm trying to catch a meteor shower…if I haven't missed it already. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of "Demons an Bird Kids?" ;)

Chapter 2: "I'm just a poor, innocent bystander…that flies"

******************************************************************

Man, I always heard guys were so proud of their bodies but this guy was ridiculous! He wore a jacket with no shirt(?) and long, baggy pants. At least, he wore the pants. Oh, wait…I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

"So…" I started. " What's with the white hair? You an old man in real life or something?" I was now snickering evilly. Oh, did I mention I broke my left wing? Yeah, he tried bandaging my injuries but I TRIED acting like a stubborn kid. Wait a second…I AM a stubborn kid!

After his temper cooled a little, he tried acting all parental like and started asking me questions.

"Where's your mom?" he asked. Why does everyone ask me this stupid question…?

"I don't have a mother. At least, I don't know her." I answered. He leaned back in his "Almighty throne".

"Ah, okay…how about…your father?" he asked. Again. With the parent questions! I snorted in disgust.

"He's a sick and twisted bastard that needs to die." Oopsy…I said a bad word…

He nodded in understanding. I crossed my arms and legs cos' I don't remember sitting. My wings were folded perfectly on my back but every move I make hurts like hell.

"Any brothers or sisters?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Yeah…My flock of winged freaks." I replied simply. He finally cracked I smile.

"And where are they now?" he asked his final question. I snorted again.

"Like you'll be able to help me…" I stared at him coldly. He stared at me with a nice guy kind of look.

"I might." he replied.

Just then, a whole crap load of Erasers popped out of the hole I made in the roof. Along with some REALLY ugly creatures. They flooded the small ass room. I got up and rushed to the guy's side. He had two guns armed and ready. And I had my fists…Damn, that sucks.

I was merely an innocent bystander here…with wings.

******************************************************************

I hope you liked it. I felt bad this time… Sorry it was left hanging…And sorry this one wasn't funny.


	3. Chapter 3

AFTER A WHOLE EFFING YEAR, I FINALLY GET TO THIS FANFIC AGAIN! This is Demons and Bird Kids chapter three! Enjoy!

P.S. I had actually lost inspiration for this fanfic and I didn't have much internet access so I couldn't continue this fanfic. But now, we have moved to a different home and I don't have to use the tethering internet thingy on the BlackBerry Bold anymore. ALL HAIL UNLIMITED INTERNET ACCESS!

XD I'm so retarded.

XXX

Chapter 3: "Virgin of Virtue"

Dante was shooting Eraser after Eraser plus the ugly freaks in a flash of lightning. I was trying not to get killed, but that's kind of hard for me to do. I laugh in the face of Death, Hahahah! No not really…

An Eraser charged at me with full force. I nailed the bastard in the face…with my fist. And he screamed in pain. "Sensitive, are we?" I commented.

The Eraser started to melt…which was weird cuz I never knew the School had put a Wizard of Oz affect on the Erasers.

Dante saw this and grabbed me quickly before an ugly freak was able to bite me. "Why the hell did that thing just melt?" Dante asked. I shrugged. "To hell if I know."

Dante gritted his teeth. "I should have known it was HIS legion." he looked at me with a serious face. "Are you a virgin?"

My face fell. A grown ass man was ASKING me if I was an EFFING VIRGIN? Oh HELL no! No man was gonna ask Maximum Ride if SHE was a virgin! AND HE WAS ALL SERIOUS ABOUT IT!

'_**Answer the question, Max. He means no harm by it.'**_

_Hello to you too, dick head. Long time no see._

My Voice had always helped me through but now it was telling me to answer a damn embarrassing question.

"Yes. I am." I finally answered through gritted teeth.

After he shot the last freak, he sighed. "Are you over the age of thirteen?" he asked.

Where was he getting at? "Y-yeah. Why?" I asked back.

Dante glanced at me with a worried look in his eyes. "A demon warlord by the name of Dracos has targeted you through that wolf thing. Dracos possessed it, hoping to get you to touch it somehow, and it will melt if you are a virgin. If not, it explodes."

"Why does this Dracos guy want me to be a virgin?" I asked.

Dante wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He wants you to bear a half demon child obviously."

My face turned from scepticalism to total shock. "You mean he-EW. That's just gross." I said.

Dante shrugged. "Yeah, that way, it is. But I'm half demon and my father never forced my mother to do anything like that."

I sighed, suddenly remembering all the times Fang and I kissed each other. Oh how I wanted him back. "I guess love can show up no matter what species."

Dante snorted. "Huh. Love…"

There was a sort of sarcasm in his voice that told me he didn't believe in love. But love did exist. I've felt it. Well, some anyway.

XXX

Hoped you liked it! XD

Next chapter will be up soon :D I hope…


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I got to this fanfic again! XD Chapter 4 of Demons and Birdkids. ENJOY! (Dante has changed outfits again however, I improvised with it so don't flame. I love to improvise with stuff. I'm strangely good with spices like that when cooking.)

XXX

Chapter 4: "Dreams"

Dante had considered putting on a shirt that by the way was so unfashionable. But what the hell did I know about fashion? It was a word that I didn't mix with. However, he did look ten times better with it on, even if it was just a black skin tight T-shirt. I wasn't being a critic on his clothing, but he really needed a new wardrobe.

But the fashion thoughts shifted to what Dante had said about that demon wanting me to bear a half-human child. Suddenly I felt like that guy from that movie where he and his girlfriend were murdered and he came back for revenge against his enemies. Well, not the part where he and his girlfriend dies then he comes back to get revenge. Just the part where he realizes he doesn't belong in this world, but has to do something to get out to be with the one he loves. Huh. More like the people I love.

'_Damn I miss them…' _I thought.

'_**Have no fear Max. Dante will think of something on the subject as to how to help you. Just trust him and everything will be okay.'**_

I sighed; knowing for a fact the Voice was right. I had to trust Dante to make the right choices. In the process get some sleep.

While Dante was using the bathroom, I plopped down on his couch and curled up. I didn't realize how tired I was, that is until I felt the couch's comfiness.

But before I drifted to sleep, I felt a blanket (which was very comfortable) drape over me.

'Dante…Below the tough guy act you really are just an all around nice guy…' I thought.

With that, I was asleep faster than a freight train…

XXXX

An unfamiliar voice spoke to me in my dreamless sleep.

'_**Get up and come to me…' **_

I kept thinking no, but my body thought otherwise.

It was strange because I was still asleep, but I got up and went out the front door. I sluggishly walked toward the directions the voice told me to go.

'_**Straight….'**_

I obeyed, eager to get to my destination.

But a hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me back. It woke me up with a jolt, and I saw a figure just yards in front of me. It was a man about six feet tall, with raggy blonde hair and scary red eyes. I was relatively surprised to see myself outside, in the middle of an abandoned street, with Dante holding a gun to the strange man.

"Damn you, Dante." Spoke the man. "She'll be mine!"

Dante laughed. "Screw you." he said, pulling the trigger.

The bullet missed, and a strong force pulled me to the man.

"Dante!" I screamed.

"I knew this day would come my love. Now, fight, son of Sparda!"

Dracos summoned a legion of demons. I was scared to death of this guy. He creeped the hell out of me.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

Unfortunately, he did not let me go. I was shit out of luck because Dante was occupied with the demon legion.

This was hell. I may never see my flock again.


End file.
